Breach
For the episode of the same name, see "Breach (episode)". Dimensional teleportation via portals Dimensional manipulation Dimensional storage Basic hand-to-hand combat skills Wall clinging Above average arm strength in her original arms Time travel via enhanced portals |gender = Female |species = Human EVO |hair color = Black |eye color = Pale green |portrayed by: = Hynden Walch |allies = Rex Salazar, Van Kleiss, Biowulf, Skalamander |enemies = Agent Six, Bobo Haha, Rebecca Holiday, Circe, Quarry, Rex Salazar (formerly) }} Breach is a four-armed human EVO who used to be a member of The Pack. 2.19, "Lions and Lambs" Dangerous and unpredictable, she can literally tear open reality itself, creating dimensional portals that can connect any two places. History Season One The Day That Everything Changed Breach, along with Biowulf and Skalamander, was first seen hiding in the shadows as she watched Rex fight the Multi-faced EVO Later, after Rex and Bobo left Providence Headquarters, the three of them continued to follow. Once Agent Six and the Providence agents found them with Noah, The Pack attacked. During the battle Breach opened a portal to Abysus and Skalamander pushed Rex, Bobo, and Noah through. At Abysus, Breach accompanied Bobo and Noah to the gardens, where they were going to deal with them. During the fight, Noah drop-kicked her, knocking her unconscious. Later, after Agent Six came to their rescue, she battled him. By opening several portals and attacking through them, she immediately got the upper hand. But when he counterattacked with his katanas, he was able to knock her unconscious. 1.01, "The Day That Everything Changed" Beyond the Sea Breach assisted in recruiting a new member of The Pack, Circe. She struggled in battle due to easily being knocked out by Noah. 1.03, "Beyond the Sea" Leader of the Pack Breach and Circe were seen using worm EVOs to dump Abysus soil underneath the UN building in New York City. When Rex approached, she silently ordered one of the EVOs to attack him, but Circe stopped her. Breach waited quietly while Circe tried, and failed, to convince Rex to join the Pack before the four EVOs escaped back through to Abysus. 1.07, "Leader of the Pack" Breach Breach ambushed Rex and imprisoned him in an unknown area. Later, she was captured by Providence but refused to reveal Rex's location. She was revealed to be mentally unstable as she was shown to be quite obsessive as well as displaying other signs of insanity such as talking to herself and thinking of people as objects and vice versa. She was revealed to have captured Rex in a "pocket dimension" which she used to store her "shiny things" including the town of Greenville, Ohio which mysteriously disappeared two years ago. Later, during a fight between Rex and an EVO girl, they ended up destroying sections of the town. After seeing her "things" being destroyed, Breach began to send them to various parts of the world. After realizing that destroying the town upset her, Rex began to destroy more of the town. Breach began to suffer from a mental meltdown and opened a portal to Providence, which Rex used to return to the real world. The dimension was seemingly destroyed and left Breach completely heartbroken. She suffered a full mental breakdown and disappeared into an imploding portal. 1.08, "Breach" What Lies Beneath Breach appeared near the end, having survived seemingly self-imploding. She pulled Van Kleiss to safety before he could be brought into Providence custody. Before leaving she gave Rex a sly smirk. 1.15, "What Lies Beneath" Payback Breach was assigned the task of placing bombs throughout Providence HQ as part of Van Kleiss's plan to get revenge on Providence and Rex for temporarily curing her master of his EVO abilities. After placing the last bomb, she smiled and waved to Noah and Bobo before escaping through a portal. 1.21, "Payback" Season Two Rampage Breach tried to stop Rex when he was pursuing Van Kleiss by opening one of her portals, but she was defeated seconds later. She also helped Van Kleiss escape when he transformed Noah into an EVO. Later, she stole the fuel core and rescued Van Kleiss again. 2.01, "Rampage" Alliance Breach, along with the rest of the Pack, including Circe, arrived with Van Kleiss in the Bug Jar. She was the only Pack member who was told to accompany Van Kleiss further into the heart of the Bug Jar, so that he could persuade NoFace to join his cause. Biowulf and Circe were ordered to remain behind, as Van Kleiss needed Breach's portal-opening ability to escape should the need arise. Later, Breach, along with Circe and the rest of Pack, were forced to watch the intense battle between Rex and an extremely vengeful NoFace in the arena. Van Kleiss told her to open a portal for him and the other members of the Pack so they could leave before things got more out of hand. However, she was knocked into a wall and was unconscious. 2.04, "Alliance" She is not seen at the end, but it is assumed that she had used her abilities to rescue Van Kleiss and the others from the orb-shaped shield around the Bug Jar. Hard Target from his prison cell.]] Breach returned in order to retrieve someone due to Van Kleiss' request. After attacking Rex, she told him that she was going to Hong Kong to visit an old friend of Rex's. Rex, who mistakenly took this person for Circe, was wrong. Breach was sent to recruit a villainous EVO named Quarry. When breaking him out of Providence, she explained to him that Van Kleiss wanted to use his special abilities for something. Against her better judgment, Breach told Quarry the reason why in order to secure his agreement to the bargain. Unfortunately for Breach, Quarry attacked her and used her portal to break out and obtain the device himself. Breach ran into Rex and escaped, kidnapping Circe shortly afterward in order to use her as a cover for her tattle. Meanwhile, Quarry fought Rex, allowing the molecular destabilizer to eventually become destroyed by him. When Breach returned, Rex threatened to tell Van Kleiss that she told his plan to Quarry even though she was not supposed to, meaning that she would be penalized. Furious at this, Rex offered to trade Quarry for Circe and Breach, with much satisfaction, took Quarry. 2.14, "Hard Target" Lions and Lambs Breach reappeared on her own once again to fight a large group of Providence agents. But this time with some unknown technology strapped onto her back and arms. While battling the agents, she tossed her portals at them and easily won. When fighting Rex, she demonstrated her new, but painful, enhanced ability, that enabled her to cut open a bright golden-colored portal, allowing a large Tyrannosaurus Rex to crawl out. Leaving Rex to fight it, she escaped easily. Within two hours of transporting the dinosaur to Providence, it died, turning it to its real age — dust. Caesar Salazar put together clues that Breach had gotten her abilities enhanced to the point where she could now open portals in time by using some advanced technology Van Kleiss had made. White Knight suggested that Rex try and get Breach on the good side with such powerful abilities and Rex submitted. Shortly afterward, Rex snuck into Abysus and witnessed Van Kleiss straining Breach's powers to work a machine for something important. While Breach was put through excruciating pain, Van Kleiss continued the experiment until it failed. After Van Kleiss left to return later, Rex had a deep conversation with Breach, trying to tell her what was good for her. Taking his words into consideration before the two were caught socializing by Van Kleiss. Van Kleiss told her to transport Rex out of Abysus, but she tricked Van Kleiss and quickly escaped into a portal with him. She brought Rex to many places that "calm" her. Rex then told White Knight and Holiday that he was making progress. Shortly afterward, Rex took Breach to a bowling alley where they sat and continued talking and Breach continued to get closer to Rex. Meanwhile, Breach's enhancer began to glow, signaling that Van Kleiss was near controlling the item. The two then escaped to the park, but Breach was soon surrounded by Providence and was attacked by White Knight who believed they were running out of time. Afraid and unable to trust Rex any longer, she fought until she was knocked out on a merry-go-round. and Breach hug before what they would have thought were their deaths.]] She woke up, overhearing Rex and Van Kleiss talking about her, and called both of them liars. But before she left, Rex powered up her ability-enhancer to regain her trust. This allowed her to use her portals once again. Van Kleiss, who believed that Breach would be on his side, was teleported somewhere else in time by Breach. However, her enhancement device could only be controlled by Van Kleiss in case she ever did exactly that, allowing the device to keep running. A large dome-shaped time portal formed around her and Rex. Not knowing what was going to happen, she cried, telling him that she had a great time with him and ran into him giving him a full hug. He hugged her back and after a large flash, they both vanished. Season Three A Brief History of Time .]] As Van Kleiss journeyed through time, he revealed that he was being chased by what he called "Time's Antibody", which was later revealed to be Breach. Rex had realized it was her as soon as he was transported briefly. Breach's form was soon revealed when Rex succeeded in containing the tachyons. When she was conscious, she asked Rex if he was real, and then she told him she was everywhere. Doctor Holiday explained that Breach was drawn with Van Kleiss' time frame. Breach seemed to be fully recovered mentally and physically. When Rex asked if they were still friends she only smiled, formed another portal and left. 3.13, "A Brief History of Time" Endgame, Part 2 .]] As Rex cured the world of all present EVOs, Breach appeared to Biowulf and Skalamander on a rooftop and gave them a smile before seemingly saving them as the wave that could cure them headed right towards them. She proceeded to the Consortium's base to rescue Van Kleiss, observed by Peter Meechum and Doctor Rylander through a camera screen. Her whereabouts, as well as the whereabouts of Van Kleiss, Biowulf and Skalamander are unknown again after all EVOs were cured by Rex, 3.20, "Endgame, Part 2" though given the fact that the cure effected every EVO on earth, it is possible that she brought them to her pocket dimension. Personality Breach is rather childish, sensitive, and lonely. She yearns for things such as people, EVOs and objects to overcome her loneliness, treating those that attract or amuse her like toys and putting them in her creepy "dollhouse" pocket dimension. If anything in her pocket dimension is "broken", "out of place," or simply bores her, she sends them to different parts of the world. Breach's pocket dimension is revealed to be her comfort zone; she became distressed to the point of imploding into a portal when Rex wrecked all her things. Breach is also somewhat of a perfectionist; she wants everything to be in its place and to be "new and shiny." For instance, in her pocket dimension she has the ice cream trucks and scooters arranged in neat rows. She also seems to occasionally rhyme, perhaps as a part of her childish personality. Breach also seems to see everything she does as part of a game. This is supported by her desire of Rex as her "favorite" toy. She has told Rex that she would "play" with him later just before leaving a battle. She appears to be selfish at times, as shown when she stubbornly believed that Rex belonged to her. Later, she revealed that while she did not want to collect Rex anymore, he was still fun to mess with. It is revealed later on that Breach has a distorted view of the world around her, and as a result of this she does not always know what is real. Abilities EVO abilities .]] Using her larger arms, Breach can tear open reality and space, creating crimson wormholes. Her portals also seem to have a plane, as those who go through them can stand within the portal without having to step out on either of the linked locations; a technique Breach has used in combat. Breach can also use her portals in offense. Being able to stand in between a portal, she can give the impressions of rising from and sinking into the ground, floating in midair, appearing from nowhere and attacking from more than one place. They also help her in attacking from a distance or hidden location. She can pull or push opponents into her portals, launch the portals at the enemy to teleport them elsewhere, or simply open several of them at once and strike through them with melee attacks from any angle. She can also hold the portal open with her two large hands and bring it down from above the victim. When her hands are bound, she can use her mind to open the portals. These portals, though, are smaller, closer to her body, and lead to a random location out of reflex or retaliation. When caught off guard, she can be touched and hurt (such as by Bobo's coconut). Breach also has a pocket dimension where she stores the "toys" or "shiny things" (various vehicles, mannequins, EVOs) that appeal to her. When they are "broken", "out of place" or "no good", she opens a portal and throws them away in the real world. The pocket dimension is the entire city of Greenville, Ohio, which disappeared off the map several years ago when Breach took it. The city is her entire "dollhouse" in which she plays with her toys and keeps everything neat and tidy. Any disruption in Breach's organization causes her great mental stress. She may suffer a mental meltdown and implode into one of her portals if she gets rattled enough. It is shown that Breach's portals can be blocked by a phase scrambler. Breach's extra set of arms, as well as her original enlarged arms, serve her well in combat situations. Her oversized original arms also seem to provide her greater strength. This is observed when she holds Rex up by his leg using only one enlarged arm in another dimension. She also seems to be able to hold onto surfaces, like the ceiling, courtesy of her extra arms and her enlarged original arms. Enhanced abilities When Breach's powers are enhanced, she can open portals through time at will. Unlike her regular portals that glow a crimson color, her time portals glow a bright golden color. By opening them in time, she possesses the ability to either take or send things from the past or future. For instance, she transported a Tyrannosaurus Rex from the past to attack Rex and later sent Rex to the future. The downside to this is that when her powers are enhanced, she is under the control of Van Kleiss' technology, giving him full control of whether or not he wants her to be in control of her powers. Another downside is that what she takes from the past seems to spontaneously age to its proper age, such as the T-Rex which aged to dust two hours after being brought to the present. Relationships Van Kleiss : "He's hurting you..." — Rex talking to Breach about Van Kleiss. watches.]] Breach's loyalty to Van Kleiss is questionable at times, especially compared to the other Pack members. She once stated that Van Kleiss does not control everything she does. For instance, she kidnapped Rex without Van Kleiss knowing it. However, Breach has some level of loyalty to Van Kleiss, as she constantly saves him when he is in peril. Breach also seemed to intensely fear Van Kleiss learning of her failure and her secret agreement with Quarry regarding the molecular destabilizer. Later on, Breach seemed to overcome her fear of Van Kleiss. When Rex finally made Breach realize that all Van Kleiss wanted was to hurt and use her, she stated that he was no longer her "favorite" and was a liar. Breach's alliance with Van Kleiss came to a halt after she saved Rex from Van Kleiss and transported him to an unknown destination. After being transformed into a void as tachyons, Breach was automatically drawn to Van Kleiss across space and time to combine and "end" with him. Upon being made whole again and rescued by Rex, she did not show the slightest bit of acknowledgement to Van Kleiss and teleported away. However, she later appeared to him at the Consortium's base and teleported away with him before he could be cured. Rebecca Holiday : "Miss Smarty-pants, she likes to hurt me."— Breach about Doctor Holiday .]] Due to her childish and stubborn personality, Breach appears to irritate Dr. Holiday. She gave riddles to Dr. Holiday that were hard to comprehend, causing annoyance. On one occasion, when Breach refused to tell Holiday where she was holding Rex hostage, Dr. Holiday threatened to tear her apart molecule by molecule if she would not cooperate. However, when Breach later appeared to implode after having a mental breakdown, Dr. Holiday had pity for her, saying "It was as if that world she made was the only thing that kept her together. People can be a lot more fragile than we think". Breach also believes that Dr. Holiday likes to hurt her ever since their last encounter and the fact that Dr. Holiday did not try to save Breach and how her only intent was saving Rex. Dr. Holiday stated that Breach was caught in Van Kleiss's time frame and the tachyons in it would have destroyed them both. This suggests that she may have cared for Breach's well-being. Rex Salazar :"I'm not supposed to like you... but I do."—Breach to Rex after spending time with him. Breach initially appeared to be very possessive about Rex. After she kidnapped Rex and placed him in her pocket dimension, she made him her "new favorite". Later, she did everything she could to keep him there, despite the fact he was destroying her precious things. Before she imploded under the mental stress caused by the destruction, she cried that her world "would have been perfect" if Rex had chosen to stay with her. Much later, Breach saw Rex again and gave him a smirk. Despite her possessiveness of Rex, Breach seemed to have no problem with Rex being thrown out of a moving airship. with every occasion she gets.]] Breach later attacked Rex when he was delivering Chinese takeout to hungry Providence agents. She taunted him, saying that she was done with "collecting" Rex, and that she had much more fun messing with him instead. When Rex taunted her by saying that Van Kleiss does not tolerate failure, she punched him in rage. When Breach was forced to trade Circe in exchange for keeping her cover and her secret agreement with Quarry, she reluctantly agreed, still worrying a little about what Rex had said earlier, though it was short-lived as Rex gave her Quarry to pin the blame on in exchange instead. After suffering incredible physical pain while participating in one of Van Kleiss' experiments, Breach was confronted by Rex, during which he asked her why she was willing to tolerate her master's abuse. Although she initially seemed unconvinced, Breach saved Rex from the Pack and they escaped together through one of her portals. During this time she displayed a keen interest in Rex, even taking him to different places that comforted her in the hope that he would learn to understand her. After spending some time alone together and before hugging, she expressed the desire to be with him forever, and at the very least considers him as a friend. Following her inability to control her device-enhanced powers courtesy of Van Kleiss, Breach was transformed into a void made of tachyons and was automatically lured to Van Kleiss across time and space to be merged and 'end'. However, Rex was able to sense her presence. Using a device to contain tachyons, Rex was able to save and turn her back to normal, with the device on her dropping to pieces. He showed worry and comforted her as she showed drowsiness and confusion while coming to before she claimed she probably owed him gratitude upon hearing Holiday's explanation. He replied, however, that he did what friends do before shyly asking if they were still friends. Breach simply gave a reassuring smile before vanishing in a red portal. Circe :"''She's gonna save my skin. V. K.'s tough on failure, remember? ''"—Breach after kidnapping Circe. During their time together in the Pack, Breach and Circe had been seen working together. Breach also appeared to respect Circe on some level, as she complied with Circe's order to halt from attacking. After Breach failed to bring Quarry to Van Kleiss, she easily knocked out and kidnapped Circe, who had defected, through a portal and took her to her pocket dimension, the very same one that she had previously trapped Rex in. Later, Rex forced Breach to make a tradeoff—return Circe in exchange for not letting Van Kleiss find out about Breach's "failure" and her secret agreement regarding the molecular destabilizer with Quarry. Breach quickly agreed with sadistic pleasure. Circe stated that she hated Breach afterward, ending their so-called friendship. Quarry Considering the fact that Breach gave up Quarry to Van Kleiss for disobeying him, Breach disliked Quarry. When first getting orders to free Quarry from Providence, he betrayed Breach by throwing her into a wall and escaping through her portal on his own. In return, Breach had gotten her brutal revenge. Appearances Trivia * Dr. Holiday speculated that Breach's "dollhouse" and the things inside of it make Breach feel safe, like a home. Dr. Holiday also believed that the world Breach built is the only thing that keeps Breach together mentally. * Her large arms seem to be her normal ones, since the smaller arms have holes cut open in her shirt for them, indicating they were grown abnormally. * The word "breach" means broken or ruptured. Thus, Breach's name might allude to her ability to tear open reality and/or her mental inability to distinguish reality from fantasy. * Breach claims that she remembers "everything and nothing" from before her mutation. It is possible that this means that she remembers what happened in her old life, but no longer feels or understands it as she did then. *Breach claims she does not like bowling. References }} Category:Characters Category:E.V.O.s Category:Female characters Category:Human E.V.O.s Category:Major characters Category:The Pack